1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a finishing section of a single-strand wire rolling train with two finishing blocks, wherein, for selectively rolling smaller and larger wire diameters, one of the finishing blocks is arranged in a first rolling line extending in the rolling line of the intermediate rolling section of the train and the other finishing block is arranged in a second rolling line extending parallel to the first rolling line, wherein the wire strand arriving from the intermediate rolling section is selectively supplied to one of the finishing blocks through a distributing guide unit arranged following the intermediate rolling section and the wire strand is conducted after rolling possibly over an additional distributing guide unit to a wire collecting unit arranged following the additional distributing guide unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wire rolling train with a finishing section of the above-described type disclosed in EP 0 606 966 B1, includes, in addition to the distributing guide unit arranged in front of the two parallel rolling lines, following this distributing guide means in the parallel first rolling line the first finishing block and a transfer guide unit for guiding the wire to an entry guide unit in the second rolling line, wherein, following the transfer guide unit and the entry guide unit, the finishing block is arranged in this second rolling line. A finishing section configured in this manner makes it possible, depending on the smaller or larger diameters of the rolled wire, to selectively use the first finishing block in one rolling line or the second finishing block in the other rolling line, or to use both finishing blocks successively by guiding the wire strand from the one rolling line into the other rolling line; however, this configuration requires the mentioned additional guide units for guiding the rolled wire.
In addition, when switching from smaller diameters to larger diameters and vice versa, reassembly operations are required at least at parts of the wire guide units and any cooling stretches. The previously used concept according to the above-mentioned EP 0 606 966 B1 does not make it possible, after switching from a small wire diameter to a larger wire diameter, to once again switch back to small wire diameters without requiring a corresponding reassembly of the wire train. Consequently, every second cycle results in an undesirable stoppage of the train due to reassembly operations. These requirements result in substantial structural and maintenance operations. Moreover, the distributing guide units and the intermediate guide units are susceptible to trouble.